tim_burtonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Danny DeVito
Danny DeVito est un acteur, réalisateur, producteur et humoriste Américain, né en 1944 dans le New Jersey. Il a joué dans Batman le Défi de Tim Burton et dans Mars Attacks! également. Biographie Jeunesse Danny DeVito est né le 17 novembre 1944 à Neptune Township dans le New Jersey, de Julia et Daniel Michael DeVito, Sr. Il a des origines italiennes et a été élevé selon le rite catholique à Asbury Park. Il est entré dans l'Oratory Preparatory School et en est sorti diplômé en 1961. Carrière Danny effectue ses premiers pas devant la caméra en 1969 dans le drame Dream of glass, avant de partir étudier le cinéma à la New York's Academy of Dramatic Arts. C'est là qu'il rencontre le metteur en scène Martin Brest, alors élève lui aussi, qui le dirige en 1971 aux côtés de Rhea Perlman (sa future femme) dans le film d'étudiant Hot dog for Gaugin. (à développer...) Filmographie Réalisateur * Histoires Fantastiques (1985) * Balance maman hors du train (1987) * La Guerre des Roses (1989) * Hoffa (1992) * Matilda (1996) * Crève, Smoochy, crève ! (2002) * 1 duplex pour 3 (2003) * Crazy Eddie (2010) * St. Sebastian (2013) * Honeymoon with Dad (2013) Acteur * La Mortadella (1971) : Fred Mancuso * Scalawag (1973) : Fly Speck * Vol au-dessus d'un coucou (1975) : Martini * Taxi Taxi - Saison 1 (1978) : Louie De Palma * En route vers le sud (1978) : Hog * Taxi Taxi - Saison 2 (1979) : Louie De Palma * Taxi Taxi - Saison 3 (1980) : Louie De Palma * Taxi Taxi - Saison 4 (1981) : Louie De Palma * Taxi Taxi - Saison 5 (1982) : Louie De Palma * Tendres passions (1983) : Vernon Dahlart * A la poursuite du diamant vert (1984) : Ralph * Johnny dangerously (1984) : Burr * Le diamant du Nil (1985) : Ralph * Histoire Fantastiques - Saison 1 (1985) : Herbert * Head Office (1985) : Frank Stedman * Y a-t-il quelqu'un pour tuer ma femme ? (1986) : Sam Stone * Mafia salad (1986) : Harry Valentini * Les Filous (1987) : Ernest Tilley * Balance maman hors du train (1987) : Owen, Ned et Paddy * Jumeaux (1988) : Vincent Benedict * La Guerre des Roses (1989) : Gavin D'Amato * Larry le liquidateur (1991) : Lawrence Garfield * Hoffa (1992) : Bobby Ciaro * Batman, le défi (1992) : Pingouin / Oswald Cobblepot * Last Action Hero (1993) : Whiskers (voix) * Jack the Bear (1993) : John Leary * Allo maman c'est Noël (1993) : Rocks (voix) * Opération Shakespeare (1994) : Bill Rago * Junior (1994) : Docteur Arbogast * Get Shorty (1995) : Martin Weir * Space Jam (1996) : Mr. Swackhammer (voix) * Matilda (1996) : Harry Wormwood * Mars Attacks! (1996) : Rude Gambler * L. A. Confidential (1997) : Sid Hudgens * L'Idéaliste (1997) : Deck Schifflet * Hercule (1997) : Philoctète * D'une vie à l'autre (1998) : Pat Francato * Virgin suicides (1999) : Dr Horniker * Man on the Moon (1999) : George Shapiro * Le Grand Cahuna (1999) : Phil Cooper * Mais qui a tué Mona ? (2000) : Wyatt Rash * Les Embrouilles de Will (2001) : Glover Cleaver * Escrocs (2001) : Max Faribanks * De Superman à Spider-man: L'aventure des super-héros (2001) : Le Pingouin (archive footage) * Braquages (2001) : Bergman * Crève, Smoochy, crève ! (2002) : Burke Bennett * Austin Powers dans Goldmember (2002) : Lui-même * Big Fish (2003) : Amos Calloway * Anything else, la vie et tout le reste (2003) : Harvey * 1 duplex pour 3 (2003) : Narrateur * Be Cool (2004) : Martin Weir * Marilyn Hotchkiss Ballroom Dancing & Charm School (2005) : Booth * Christmas in Love (2005) : Brad * Voisin contre voisin (2006) : Danny Banning * The OH in Ohio (2006) : Wayne * Mon vrai père et moi (2006) : Frank * George Clooney: An American Cinematheque Tribute (2006) : Lui-même * Even Money - L'enfer du jeu (2006) : Walter * The Good Night ''(2007) : Mel * ''Nobel Son (2007) : Gastner * Just Add Water (2008) : Merl Striker * Solitary Man (2009) : Jimmy Merino * House Broken (2009) : Cathkart * C'était à Rome (2010) : Al Russo * Girl walds into a Bar (2011) : Aldo * Le Lorax (2012) : Le Lorax * Hotel Noir (2013) : Eugene Portland * Le Teckel (2016) : Dave Schmerz * Animal Crackers (2016) : Chesterfield * Les Triplés (2017) : Vincent Benedict Galerie d'Images 1237682411.jpg|link=http://fr.tim-burton.wikia.com/wiki/Fichier:1237682411.jpg Catégorie:Acteurs